sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Another Mercian Visitor (Private roleplay with Xghost45) (Trisell)
Introduction A small flash was seen nearby Pixel on Little Planet. A floating giant golden ring that seemed to be a portal to some other location. He didn't see who brought it, but it was starting to close now, and he'd need to hurry if he was going to get through. Timeline/Continuity Context This roleplay is set at the base roleplay point for Mercian characters, and is currently set to be placed in the wiki canon or be non-canon depending on the decision of the participants. Characters *Pixel the Hedgehog *Leah Grimstone *Vlasek *Sissy Roleplay Start Pixel starts to run towards the ring Pixel found himself arriving in the clearing of a tall wood. The forest was quite large, far beyond in length than he could see, with the trees being spaced out by a half-dozen yards each, and the trunks being at least three or so yards. The tops of the trees were quite far up as well and the ground was a mix of dirt and sand, save the asphalt road. At the end of the road was a tall metal and wood wall with a sign at the twenty-foot gates written in what appeared to be some kind of Gaelic-like language. Pixel starts to look around scratching the back of his head. Pixel starts walking towards the sign. He noticed there were some moving posts at the top of the wall, perhaps guards patrolling. "Hey do you know where i am" Pixel says walking towards the wall One of the posts stopped as a voice called down in a thick Irish accent "You are at the gates of the OwlsTown." "Well can you let me in please" Pixel yelled up to the post. "What do they call you?" "Pixel but my friends call me Pix" Pixel yelled up to the post. "You may wait at attention, Pixel!" The guard called down as the gates slowly opened. Pixel stood outside of the village for a few seconds before stepping into the village Inside was a very medieval yet clean-looking community made of wood, stone, and metal. The inhabitants were entirely owls. Ten guards formed at the entrance with a suited man approaching with a clipboard. "Pixel?" He addressed. "uh yeah" Pixel said looking at the group nervously "Place of origin?" "little planet" "... Occupation and intention?" "adventurer and looking for the person who brought me to this place" "Please take out any items you brought with you." Pixel empties his pockets "this is ridiculous want me to undress next." he joked "That won't be necessary," The man looked over what Pixel was carrying. there was a rolled up twenty dollar bill along with some change "thats all I've got" The man nodded. "You may enter," He stepped aside. Pixel stepped around the suited man and started to wander around. There were various signs about pointing to the small districts and the town square, but the most immediate piece of architecture was a cafe to his right. "well i could go for a donut" Pixel said walking into the cafe It was rather rustic in appearance, but they had working stoves. A very simple town. The menu was in the foreign language, but the people seemed to be speaking plain English. A few waiters stood about or walked about with plates. Pixel walks over to a waiter "excuse me could i get a chocolate donut please" The waiter looked over to the counter where displayed deserts were placed behind glass. "We have regular glazed doughnuts. Would you like one of those?" "uh sure" Pixel said sitting down at an empty table "Is that all, Sir?" The waiter walked over to the counter. "yeah say has anything weird happed around here" "That would depend on your definition," The waiter replied. "How will you pay, Sir?" The owl behind the counter asked. Pixel slides the twenty dollar bill to the owl behind the counter "like a big ring appearing out of nowhere" The owl looked over the money with a raised eyebrow. "... Hm... Overlander money. Very well. A ring? How large?" The doughnut was pulled out and handed to him in a napkin. "Like uh" Pixel stretch's his arms "this big" "That must be a warp ring," The man nodded. "The Banshee girl has one. You would ask her." "banshee alright where is she?" "Her house is outside the village. There's a path on the right when you get out. She may not be home, but that would be your best chance." "alright thanks for the tip and the donut" Pixel said walking out the door with the donut in his hand" The waiter and man behind the counter gave a wave as Pixel strolled out. As soon as he got outdoors, however, a monstrous screech ws heard above the village as a swift shadow rushed overhead before vanishing from sight. The public flinched at it, some cowering. Pixel runs up to a bystander "the heck was that?" "The Vlasek," They answered quickly before quickly walking into a building. "Wait the heck is a vlasek" "A monster," Another person informed as the public slowly began getting back to normal. "oh a monster great" Pixel said to himself walking towards the banshees house Pixel exited the OwlsTown and saw there was a small stone-placed path some yards ahead to the right. Pixel starts to walk down the path "hope this banshee will get me home" he said to himself He had to go about a half mile before getting to a small white cottage in the woods. "huh oh sweet" Pixel said running to the cottage There was a small gate with flowers and grass on the other side. The door was closed. "ah HELLO ANYONE HOME" Pixel yelled No one responded on the other side. "AH COME ON JUST NEED SOME HELP AND I HEARD YOU CAN" Pixel yelled. Still no response came at the moment. There weren't any lights on but at the same time, it was only the middle of the day. "ALRIGHT I'M COMING IN!" Pixel said hopping the gate There wasn't a response to the gate-hopping but the door was closed still. Pixel started to knock on the door " I won't leave until you help me" No response came still. Either they were refusing to answer or perhaps no one was home. Then again, the Vlasek had just passed over about ten minutes ago, so they could have been hiding inside... or perhaps not. Anything was possible. "Hey ah that Vlasek thing is gone so its safe to come out" Still no response came. Pixel tries to look though the window. There was a living room, and a kitchen to the left of that. A hallway directly across. Pixel tries to turn the knob to see if its locked. The door was indeed locked. "hm i guess i should try and find her" Pixel starts to climb the house to get the roof. It wasn't hard, and in fact there was a chimney nearby. Pixel gets on top of the chimney and starts to look around "come on gotta be around here somewhere" The chimney wasn't particularly protected. If he were to enter, he could through here. "well guess i should pull a Santa" Pixel said before jumping down the chimney "HO HO HO" He was soon inside. The lights were off, and he got a little sooty but thankfully no fire was made recently. Books lined one of the walls, but he didn't hear anyone about at the moment. There were about four doors in the hallway, two on the right end, one on the left, and one at the back. "uh hello anyone home!" Pixel said shaking off soot. The house seemed empty, but then again, he hadn't inspected it all. Pixel starts to open the door on the left still shaking off soot It was a restroom. Pixel walks over to the door in the back slowly opening the door "HELLO!!" It was a bedroom. No one was inside. He heard something flapping outside. Pixel walks out the front door runs to find the flapping. The flapping suddenly stopped as he arrived outside... in fact, all the sounds stopped when he got outside. A single furry brown feather fell from just above him, past him. Pixel slowly looks up to see where the feather came from. A scarred, zombie-like owl in a tattered black and red tuxedo and jacket screeched down at him from a few inches above. A glue-white substance was around his body, stretching outward at the mutated overgrown claw-like talon hand/wings. "ZOMBIE!" Pixel said running back inside He could see the creature drop down in front of the doorway, staring in at him from outside with a bulging eye glare. Pixel puts a chair under the knob "no way i'm letting you in!" he taunted. The creature just growled lowly back at him for a while before demanding in a distorted low voice "GET, OUT..." "look i just came here to get some help and why would i listen to a zombie and i'm not leaving until the banshee comes back" Pixel explained. The creature gave another low growl before screeching at him, flying upward out of sight. Pixel removes the chair from the door and walks outside "jeez that thing was loud" Immediately as he exited, a giant claw, around 7 feet in length, came pounding down at him. The claw catches Pixel and makes a shallow cut on his cheek.Pixel stumbles back into the door "that's cheating!!" The claw took hold of Pixel in the process as he attempted to stumble back, now throwing him backward in front of the gate as the monster owl came down in front of him. "okay guess we're doing this now!" Pixel said before spinning into the owl. Upon hitting the owl, Pixel felt a sudden stinging on his body, the glue-like substance sticking to him. The creature simply growled, mumbling constantly under his breath. "what are you saying and whats with the glue!" Pixel said getting visibly angry "LEAVE!" The creature roared out, spiked bones and the strange substance moving out from his chest at Pixel as the substance continued to burn at his body. "ARIGHT FINE" Pixel screamed before hopping the gate "okay we good!?!". The mutations retracted as the creature walked toward him still, pointing behind Pixel as if to demand he go further away. "So much for common courtesy" Pixel said taking two steps back. "Intent!" The creature demanded. "Intent intent!" "How many times do I have to say it I'M LOOKING FOR HELP!!!" Pixel yelled clearly growing angry. "Never intrude, intruder yelling wrong speaks and banshee girl reasoning help," His sentences were greatly... scrambled, but there seemed to be a direct statement in there somewhere. "Look i saw a warp ring and brought me here and i heard she has a warp ring so i hope she can take me home" Pixel explained "Gnnnnnnn Patient in future not intrude, otherwise," The creature...warned? "uh yeah sorry about that so can i get help?" pixel said scratching the back of his quills. "Wait," The creature pointed firmly to the ground. "Hours past less two and return she here." "uh alright" Pixel said sitting down. The owl creature sat down as well, folding his arms with a stern expression slowly looking about from time to time. Thankfully it wasn't an hour before someone approached, but simply a few minutes. A white-furred feline in a golden-brown dress approached from the road, with turquoise hair in duel-ponytails, large hands and feet, and crescent-moon eyes. Pixel ran up to the feline "excuse me are you the banshee?" Pixel said with a slight glimmer of hope. "Yes?" She looked behind Pixel to the creature. She had a distinct Irish accent. "... So... you two met..." "uh yeah" Pixel said pointing at his cut "what is that thing?" "His name is Vlasek," Sissy explained. The creature shot upward, flying away now. "He... he's troubled..." "WAIT THATS THE VLASEK!" Pixel yelled in surprise "sorry anyway i heard you have a warp ring?" Her ears flattened back a bit. "Yes, I do. Did you need to go somewhere?" "uh yeah i'll explain inside" Pixel said walking towards the gate. "Inside my house?" She blinked. "uh well i guess i could explain out here" Pixel said scratching the back of his quills Category:Roleplays